New Years' Robbery
This is my second creepypasta. Please give feedback. Thanks! My name is Tee. I like to steal things, or at least I used to, before I got arrested. I'm writing this on parole. Anyways, I decided to find whatever house was unlucky enough to get robbed by me. I came across an old address, and there it was. The adress was pretty hard to navigate, considering there were multiple apartment complexes all around the place. It was a piece of cake to look for the correct apartment complex, but more of a challenge to look for the apartment of whoever was unlucky enough to decide to get robbed here. Obviously, the manager of this apartment complex, Oakland Woods, couldn't manage this dump. There were leaves that weren't raked from fall, and, come on, it was New Years! Nobody even took down their own Christmas decorations yet. What really disgusted me was the banner, which was, "You'll Fall For Our Low Prices!" come on! It's Winter, not Fall, you dumbass. So, the apartment I found, 626, was your everyday normal apartment. The door wasn't decorated like the others. I got my crowbar and pulled the lock. When I went in the house, every single light in the house was off. This meant that everyone here was asleep. Perfect. ... I took a look at the living room, which was the room I was going to steal from first. I saw a cable box, which I ignored. Cable boxes are boring, I already have Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon on all of the Wiis I've stolen. But that's beside the point. What the Cable Box was hooked up to, though. Dear God, I'd love to steal that thing. It was a Plasma screen TV, it accepted HDMI, all that good stuff. Perfect for playin' XBOX 360 on. I went to the kitchen and got a plastic garbage bag from under the sink to put the television in. Perfect. Then, I crawled over and up to the adults' room. This room wasn't a total mess, but dear God this room looked like it belonged to a fatass. There were tons of snacks everywhere. Somehow, the parents are healthy. This is probably a gift to their kids. Anyways, I had a bit of a sweet tooth myself, so I stole all of the snacks. Nothing much. Oh, I quickly snuck to the dad's wallet, heheh! Got a few hundred dollars! To organize my findings, I decided to make a list of what I'd robbed so far. *''Awesome TV (Living Room)'' *''Chips (Adults' Room)'' *''PlayStation 3 (Adults' Room)'' *''XBOX 360 (Adults' Room)'' *''Money (Adults' Room)'' ''''So far, so good. All I had to do was get some good stuff from the kids' room, and maybe put some graffiti saying I was here, and that'd be done with. It wasn't as easy as I thought. When I went into the room, I saw a Sega Genesis. Pretty cool looking, which meant this kid was raised like in the 90's. Too bad I'm stealin' this from him. Hahah. I unplugged it, and took the good ol' Genesis, all of its games, and the wires. After that, I noticed two laptops, one in one of the kids' hands, and another in a random corner of the room. I already had so much accessories from laptops, but meh. I guess two more wouldn't hurt. I quitetly slipped the laptop from his hands. I saw him shudder, but I just ignored it. I took the other laptop, too, and I got out my graffiti can. I wrote it out loud and clear, right in the middle of the childs' room. "I WAS HERE FUCKERS" After that, I left the house. As I said, I loved stealin' stuff. The moment I left, I heard the oh-so-comfortable sound, of sirens. "Put the bag down and put your hands where we can see 'em!" I was fucked. I was surrounded by so many cops that there was no way to run. Well, I was finally getting arrested for my evil deeds. I took a look at the house I just stole. Through the window, I saw the son, you know, the guy I took the laptop from. He was smiling. He mouthed the words, "You don't steal from me," before laughing and closing the curtains. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Holiday